1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sampling of unknown materials and, more particularly, to the sampling of materials in a container that may include hazard components. 2. Discussion of the Related Art
As concern for the impact on the environment of toxic materials has increased, more emphasis has been placed on the analysis of the unknown and potentially dangerous materials. In a time of less concern for environmental problems and less sophistication concerning the lasting effects of any pollutants, a typical procedure was to store or possibly bury materials at a remote location, frequently in unmarked containers. Typically, little effort was expended in segrating toxic material from mere waste material, or indeed in providing even a rough inventory of contents. Even at the present time, many smaller entities do not understand the nature of problems of many materials in the environment and/or are reluctant or unable to dispose of the water materials in an approved manner.
As a result of these and other factors, storage facilities or disposal sites frequently have an inventory of containers for which little or no information with respect to the contents are available. Bacause testing of the materials frequently involves complex analysis, particularly as improved testing methods have been, extended the list of potentially dangerous materials, samples must be extracted from the containers and these samples are taken to the test facilities.
The procedure is complicated by the fact that the storage or disposal sites can be remote sites and can involve the handling of unknown and possible extremely dangerous materials. Thus, the apparatus that can be transported to the site at which samples are to be taken must be portable, and yet must be effectively designed to protect the operator.
A further problem can arise because many of the uninventoried containers can be several years in age and, consequently, changes may have taken place in the properties of the material. For example, the viscosity of the material can be changed causing the introduction into a specimen container difficult. Similarly, a separation of the material into layers can have occurred so that a sample of a particular portion, such as the material in the bottom of the container, can be deceptive.
In the past, specimens have typically been gathered by having a specimen container, such as a tube, into which specimen material is introduced. By releasing a stopper at the bottom of a tube, specimen material can be admitted at the entrance. This technique suffers from several defects. Control of the entrance of the material to the specimen tube can be difficult and often impossible for materials with a high viscosity properties. Furthermore, the elaborate controllable tubes, after collecting specimen material must thereafter be maintained, at least temporarily, for the storage of the specimen material.
A need has therefore been felt for a procedure and apparatus that can be used to obtain specimen samples from containers. The procedure should accommodate a wide range of viscosities of the specimen material, can obtain specimen containers, and for which the resulting specimen holders are inexpensive.